Luis Fernando Orozco
|nacimiento = 28 de noviembre de 1991 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = José Luis Orozco (padre) Daniela Antúnez Perezache (madre) Andrea Orozco (hermana) Alejandro Orozco (hermano) Carla Castañeda (cuñada) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2000 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Luis_Fernando_Orozco_Demo_Voces.ogg |facebook = luisfernando.beatlejudearmostrong |instagram = luisluisradio |demo2 = Kazuomi_Fujimoto.ogg |demo3 = LoganDonald.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Luis Fer Orozco thumb|230px|Tributo a Luis Fernando Orozco. thumb|230px|Entrevista a Luis Fernando. thumb|230px|Saludos. Toshiro_Hitsugaya2.png|Toshiro Hitsugaya en Bleach, su personaje más conocido. PJ Duncan.png|P.J. Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lance VLD.png|Lance en Voltron: El defensor legendario, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Junior_Storks.png|Junior en la versión de Latinoamérica de Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron, el personaje favorito del actor. Logan-lerman-in-percy-jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson en El ladrón del rayo y El mar de los monstruos. Chase_Randall.png|Chase Randall (Ranger Negro Dino Carga) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. LCSHShakaVirgo.png|Shaka de Virgo en la versión de DVD de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades. TrunksdelFuturoDBZKai.png|Trunks del futuro en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Red mist by adonihs.jpg|Chris D'Amico / Niebla Roja / The Mother Fucker en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes y Kick-Ass 2. LoganDonald.png|Donald Pierce en Logan: Wolverine. BradDavis-SMFFH.png|Brad Davis en Spider-Man: Lejos de casa. Cory en la Casa Blanca.jpg|Newton "Newt" Livingston en Cory en la Casa Blanca. PDC5-Henrry Turner.PNG|Henry Turner en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar. JohnDeacon-BR.png|John Deacon en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury. Gabe Foster.jpg|Gabe Foster en Life with Boys. Traviscougar.png|Travis Cobb en Cougar Town. Hermano Ojo.jpg|Cooper Sheldon / Hermano Ojo en Arrow. DYNSTYStevenCarrington.png|Steven Carrington en Dinastía. JerryWasabi.jpg|Jerry Martinez en Los guerreros wasabi. Jake.jpg|Jake Harper (3ª voz) en Dos hombres y medio. Jacob Davich as Linus.jpg|Linus / Minus en Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl. Chowder-MH.jpg|Charles "Chowder" en Monster House: La casa de los sustos. Ben 23.png|Ben Tennyson (dimensión 23) en Ben 10: Omniverse. S6E16_DVD.png|DVD / DVD HD en Un show más. ROB.png|Rob (1ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball. CondeLimonagrio.png|Conde Limonagrio (3ª voz) en Hora de aventura. GansoManso.png|Ganso Manso (2ª voz) también en Hora de aventura. 200px-Spk_9.png|Mago del Bosque (2ª voz) también en Hora de aventura. Roger-radcliffe-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-8.56.jpg|Roger Radcliffe en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Boomer-1.jpg|Boomer (2ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Kk racista.png|Magnum en Bakugan: Battle Planet. Ace_char.png|Ace Grit en Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia. Rainer (Rokka).jpg|Rainer en Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos. LinkTheThundermans.jpg|Link Evillman en The Thundermans. MiloSonComoNiños2.jpg|Milo en Son como niños 2. MV5BMjAxNDQzODg2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzU1MjA0NQ%40%40._V1_SX961_SY561_.jpg|Sr. Todd en Judy Moody y un verano que promete. Gemelo1.png|Gemelo #1 en Norbit. Gemelo2.png|Gemelo #2 también en Norbit. Hermano_mayor_en_tren_-_SP2R.png|Hermano mayor en el tren en El Hombre Araña 2. Niño_asombrado_1_-_-_SP2R.png|Niño asombrado #1 también en El Hombre Araña 2. Drewpokemon.png|Drew (1ª voz) en Pokémon Generación Avanzada. Kazuomi Fujimoto (GER).jpg|Kazuomi Fujimoto en Gamer en rehabilitación. SSO Metone de la Garra1.png|Metone de la Garra "Max Brillant" en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. LSPC Simon.png|Simon en Los siete pecados capitales. DC_-_Psychogenie.jpg|Psycho Jenny en Devilman Crybaby. Shikoku COTW.jpg|Shikoku en Children of the Whales. William Vangeance (BC).png|William Vangeance en Black Clover. Tetsuo Takahashi (IWMG).png|Tetsuo Takahashi en Entrevistas con chicas monstruo. Sho mob.jpg|Sho Suzuki (2da voz) en Mob Psycho 100 Katsuya MP100.png|Katsuya Serizawa en Mob Psycho 100 (hasta el cap. 18). Familiar Magiespada.jpg|Familiar (2ª voz) en Magiespadas. Rufus Main.png|Rufus en Mao Mao: Héroes de puro corazón. GLEE45Gavroche.png|Gavroche en Glee: Buscando la fama. DetSamuelsAHS.jpg|Detective Jack Samuels en American Horror Story: Culto. 147788-30568-0.jpg|Bala-Tik en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza. SPvsExMatthewPatel.png|Matthew Patel en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños. TysonCurran.jpg|Tyson Curran en Verdad o reto. DinkMeeker.jpg|Dink Meeker en El juego de Ender. Gōichirō Tsukiwa.png|Grizz Sukino en B-Daman Crossfire. Tombo.jpg|Koppori Tombo en el redoblaje de Kiki: Entregas a domicilio. Billy.png|Billy Billones (1ª voz) también en Ben 10: Omniverse. Electro_PS4.png|Max Dillon / Electro en el videojuego de PS4 de Spider-Man. HS.PNG|Herman Schultz / Shocker en Spider-Man de Marvel. ALONSOEOA.jpg|Príncipe Alonso en Elena de Avalor. Dagur the Deranged.png|Dagur, el desquiciado en DreamWorks Dragones (Temp. 8) Ea.png|Ea en Dragon Ball Super. Yana MKDM.png|Yana en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. ANN_Kennosuke_Tsurugi.png|Kennosuke Tsurugi (1ª voz) en Nadja del mañana. Skeeter-over-the-hedge-9.56.jpg|Skeeter en Vecinos invasores. Espanto_1.jpg|Espanto en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Lux Bonteri.png|Lux Bonteri en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Juan_Jakers.jpg|Juan Winks (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. Bert THVPI.png|Bert en Las heroicas aventuras del valiente Príncipe Ivandoe. Acronix.jpg|Acronix en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Pinky_Malinky.png|Pinky Malinky (1ª voz) en la serie del mismo nombre. CharaImage Vincent Asa.png|Vincent Asa en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. CharaImage Trixx.png|Trixx también en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Loki Loud vector.png|Loki Loud (Lori hombre) en The Loud House. Vinnie dakota lldmm.png|Vinnie Dakota en La ley de Milo Murphy. Dante CD101.png|Dante en Calle Dálmatas 101. Brick wackyrace17.png|Beto Choques en Los autos locos (2017). Birdman.png|Birdman en Tío Grandpa. Majinuni.jpg|Majinuni en La guardia del león. BurtOriganimales.jpg|Burt en Origanimales. SHK3Gary.png|Gary en Shrek tercero. The-cowardly-lion--9.22.jpg|León cobarde en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz. Hqdefault-1566916830.jpg|Mario en Barney y sus amigos. Jason+Dolley.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Jason Dolley. 1723919-brenton-thwaites-avantpremi-egrave-re-950x0-1.jpg|Voz recurrente de Brenton Thwaites. Loganlerman.jpg|Voz recurrente de Logan Lerman. JohnnySimmonsTLB.jpg|Voz recurrente de Johnny Simmons. Boyd Holbrook 2017-02.jpg|Voz recurrente de Boyd Holbrook. Caio-paduan.jpg|Voz recurrente de Caio Paduan en las producciones brasileñas. Luis Fernando Orozco es un actor mexicano de doblaje nacido el 28 de noviembre de 1991, hijo del actor de doblaje José Luis Orozco y hermano de los actores de doblaje Alejandro Orozco y Andrea Orozco. Es conocido por doblar a Toshiro Hitsugaya en Bleach, Lance en Voltron: El defensor legendario, P.J. Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!, Shaka de Virgo en la versión de DVD de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, Junior en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron, Chris D'Amico en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes y Kick-Ass 2, entre otros. Es la voz recurrente de Jason Dolley y Brenton Thwaites. Biografía Luis Fernando Orozco nació en la Ciudad de México e incursionó en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 2000 a los nueve años de edad; fecha en la que comenzó a forjarse en la práctica en empresas como Audiomaster 3000, Prime Dubb, Suite Sync, Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción, Diseño en Audio, etc. Es conocido por doblar a Toshiro Hitsugaya en Bleach, Torakichi Nanpa y Kengo Mizumachi en Eyeshield 21, a Shaka de Virgo en la versión de DVD de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades y a PJ Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!. Es la voz recurrente de Jason Dolley. Actualmente, además de laborar en doblaje y continuar sus estudios, se desenvuelve en teatro, comedia musical y locución comercial. Desde ese entonces trabaja en distintos estudios de México D.F. Filmografia Anime Daisuke Ono * Kengo Mizumachi en Eyeshield 21 * William Vangeance en Black Clover Otros *Toshiro Hitsugaya en Bleach *Torakichi Nanpa, Taiga Kamiya en Eyeshield 21 *Shaka de Virgo, Espectro acompañante de Giganto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD) *Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) *Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) *Metone de la Garra (Max Brillant) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Drew (Temp. 6), Dino, Nicky, Referí del Pokémon World Tournament Copa Junior en Pokémon *Kenosuke Tsurugi (1ª voz) en Nadja del mañana *Nawaki en Naruto *Ace Grit Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia *Skytruss Darkus en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium *Trunks del futuro en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Grizz Sukino en B-Daman Crossfire *Rainer en Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos *Simon en Los siete pecados capitales *Psycho Jenny en Devilman Crybaby *Shikoku en Children of the Whales *Yana en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Ea en Dragon Ball Super *Kazuomi Fujimoto en Gamer en rehabilitación *Juutarou Kokonoe en In Another World With My Smartphone *Tetsuo Takahashi en Entrevistas con chicas monstruo *Johann Bauer en Joker Game *Magnum en Bakugan: Battle Planet *Katsuya Serizawa (hasta el cap. 18) / Sho Suzuki (2da voz) en Mob Psycho 100 *Voces adicionales en Beyblade Burst: Evolution Películas de anime *Koppori Tombo en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje) *Intérprete #4 en Mazinger Z: Infinity Series animadas *Pinky Malinky en Pinky Malinky *T-Wrecker en Screechers Wild *Malteada en Manzana y Cebollín *Lance en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Roger en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *David (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Billy Billones, Eon, Ben Tennyson (dimension 23), Astrodactyl, Snare-oh en Ben 10: Omniverse *Rob (1ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Limonagrio (3ª voz) / Mago del Bosque (Temp. 4) / Ganso Manso (Temp. 5.2) en Hora de aventura *DVD / DVD HD (Temp. 8) en Un show más *Franklin, Justin Timberlake (Temp. 3) en MAD *Patinador #4 en El castigado *Principe Alonso en Elena de Avalor *Birdman, Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa *Charles en Los sábados secretos *Dagur, el desquiciado en DreamWorks Dragones (Temp. 8) *Herman Schultz / Shocker en Spider-Man de Marvel *Loki Loud (ep. 23A) en The Loud House *Juan Winks (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Vinnie Dakota en La ley de Milo Murphy *Majinuni en La guardia del león *Burt, el castor en Origanimales *Chad en Las aventuras del Gato con Botas *Vincent Asa / Trixx / Niño sin nombre en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Acronix en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Lux Bonteri en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Feather Bangs en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Beto Choques en Los autos locos (2017) *Bert en Las heroicas aventuras del valiente Príncipe Ivandoe *Zeve en Robozuna *Dante en Calle Dálmatas 101 *Rufus en Mao Mao: Héroes de puro corazón *Familiar (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Magiespadas *Voces adicionales en Loopeados *Voces adicionales en Elena de Avalor Películas animadas *León cobarde en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz *Junior en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron *Periodista / Voces adicionales en Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma *Stardust en Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz *Espanto en Don Gato y su pandilla *Chowder en Monster House *Rodney (niño) en Robots *Gary en Shrek tercero *Rocco Naranja en Imaginum *Timmy / Skeeter en Vecinos invasores *Miguel en El Delfín: La historia de un soñador Películas Jason Dolley *PJ Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (2013) *PJ Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! (2011) *Pedro Ivey en Pedro, el pollo (2009) *Virgil Fox en Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo (2008) Brenton Thwaites *Henry Turner en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (2017) *Jesse Ryan "JR" White en Hijo del crimen (2014) *Nic en Señal enigmática (2014) Logan Lerman *Percy Jackson en Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) *Louis en Editando al amor (2012) *Percy Jackson en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) Johnny Simmons *Brad en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) *Chip Dove en Diabólica tentación (2009) *Dylan Baxter en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) [[Boyd Holbrook|'Boyd Holbrook']] * Quinn McKenna en El Depredador (2018) * Donald Pierce en Logan (2017) Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Chris D'Amico / The Motherfucker en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Chris D'Amico / Niebla Roja en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) Otros *Liam Smith (John Gallagher Jr.) en Amenaza en lo profundo (2020) *Connor Reed (Robbie Amell) en Code 8: Renegados (2019) *Alex Le Domas (Mark O'Brien) en Boda sangrienta (2019) *Brad Davis (Remy Hii) en Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) *John Deacon (Joseph Mazzello) en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) *Tyler (Bryce Cass) en Escalofríos 2: Una noche embrujada (2018) *Keda (Kodi Smit-McPhee) en Alfa (2018) *Franklin Webb (Justice Smith) en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018/trailer) *Mike (Jason Burkey) en Si sólo pudiera imaginar (2018) *Tyson Curran (Nolan Gerard Funk) en Verdad o reto (2018) *Rocket (Keenan Arrison) en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) *Kevin (Lamorne Morris) en Noche de juegos (2018) *Hijken (Rinal Mukhametov) en Attraction: La guerra ha comenzado (2017) *Ned Roche (Fionn O'Shea) en Handsome Devil (2016) *Raffi "Tiempo" (Jacob Latimore) en Belleza inesperada (2016) *Jesse Owens (Stephan James) en El triunfo del espíritu (2016) *Leonard Stupenski (Zack Pearlman) en Hot Bot (2016) *Sultan Mansoor (Mehdi Dehbi) en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Sr. Bingley (Douglas Booth) en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) *Henrik Sandahl (Ben Whishaw) en La chica danesa (2015) *Secretario de Ott (Max Mauff) en Puente de espías (2015) *Danny Campbell (Graham Phillips) en Verano en Staten Island (2015) *Kyle Williamson (Colby Arps) en Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) *Adrián (Hugo Dessioux) em Mi verano en Provenza (2014) *Reggie (Marque Richardson) en Dear White People (2014) *Cantante (James Manzello) en Mientras somos jóvenes (2014) *Christopher Morcom (Jack Bannon) en El código enigma (2014) *Mike (Adam Campbell) en Hola chicas (2014) *Tim Mooney (Ansel Elgort) en Men, Women & Children (2014) *Dalton (Maximillian McNamara) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) *Logan (Joel Johnstone) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) *Bobby (Nils Verkooijen) en Bobby y los cazafantasmas (2013) *Chris Morgan (Dane DeHaan) en Condenados (2013) *Dink Meeker (Khylin Rhambo) en El juego de Ender (2013) *Billy "Pet" Petricoff (Michael Esper) en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Milo (Milo Ventimiglia) en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Jeremiah (Nat Wolff) en Admisiones (2013) *Tyler (Tyler Gillett) en V/H/S (2012) *Ken (Matt Bomer) (versión Videomax), Adam "El chico" (Alex Pettyfer) (Netflix) en Magic Mike (2012) *Tommy (Adam DiMarco) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) *Sr. Todd (Jaleel White) en Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) *Darren (John Gallagher Jr.) en Margaret (2011) *Matthew Patel (Satya Babha) en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Willy Harrington (Taylor Lautner) en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Carter (Samuel Patrick Chu) en El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) *Alex O'Donnell (Sterling Knight) en 17 otra vez (2009) *Jesse Fitzgerald (Evan Ellingson) en La decisión más difícil (2009) *Storm Dragon (Wen Xue Yao) en CJ7 (2008) *Gemelos (Michael Vossier y Travis Vossier) en Norbit (2007) *Alejandro Santiago (Sergio Montalvo) en Escritores de la libertad (2007) *Spencer Davenport (Dylan Cristopher) en Menores sin control (2006) *Tim (Craig Vye) en Sombras en el bosque (2006) *Linus / Minus (Jacob Davich) en The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D (2005) *Franky (Hunter Elliott) en Un perro de otro mundo (2003) *Sal (Wesley Singerman) en Todo por las patadas (2003) *Matt Stifler (Eli Marienthal) en American Pie: Tu primera vez (1999) *Zapata (niño) en Zapata (2004) *Niño asombrado (Roshon Fegan) en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Agente del FBI en Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) *Voces adicionales en Mentes poderosas (2018) *Voces adicionales en Monster Trucks (2017) *Voces adicionales en Luz de luna (2016) *Voces adicionales en El buen amigo gigante (2016) *Voces adicionales en Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) *Voces adicionales en El hombre de acero (2013) *Voces adicionales en Argo (2012) Series de televisión Jason Dolley *Newton "Newt" Livingston III en Cory en la Casa Blanca *PJ Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! *Príncipe en Los imaginadores *Él mismo en Studio DC: Almost Live *Él mismo en Disney Channel Games Mark L. Young *Tyler Beck en The Comeback *Owen Porter en Mentes criminales Otros *Sebastián (Juan Ciancio) en Juacas *Steven Carrington (James Mackay) en Dinastía (2017) *Detective Jack Samuels (Colton Haynes) en American Horror Story: Culto (2017) *Cooper Sheldon / Hermano Ojo (Nolan Gerard Funk) en Flecha *Jeff Cargil (2ª voz) (Uriah Shelton) en The Glades: Sol mortal *Jerry Martínez (Mateo Arias) en Los guerreros wasabi *Gabe Foster (Nathan McLeod) en Life with Boys *Travis Cobb (Dan Byrd) en Cougar Town *Owen (Ben Stillwel) en Lab Rats *Desmond (Alistair Weir) en El señor Young *Mario (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Súper natural *Gorgax (Joel Leigh) en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce *Chase Randall (James Davies) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge *Dwight Frye (Chad Lindberg) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) *Link Evillman (Barrett Carnahan), Dylan (Jordan Fisher) en The Thundermans *Mark del Figgalo (Jack Salvatore Jr.) (2 caps.), Voces adicionales en Zoey 101 *Peter Hale joven (Michael Fjordbak) (Temp. 4) en Teen Wolf *Connor (Michael Grant) en Lindas mentirosas (2013) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2011-2012) **Gavroche (Caden Michael Gray) (Temp. 3, ep. 45) **Vinny (Graham Kurtz) (Temp. 3, ep. 54) *JJ (Jared Eng), Kwaoo (Née Léau) en Victorious *Él mismo (C.J. Manigo) en ¿Qué pasaría? *Cody en Destruir, construir, destruir *Woody Kepphart en Zeke y Luther *Voces adicionales en ICarly *Voces adicionales en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Voces adicionales en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada Telenovelas brasileñas Caio Paduan *Alfonso en A través del tiempo *Alex en Rock Story *Bruno en El otro lado del paraíso Bernardo Marinho *Alan en El astro *Vander en Hombre nuevo Ricardo Pereira *Fabrício en Preciosa Perla *Delegado Faustini en Reglas del juego Otros *Farinha (Mussunzinho) en América *Shiva (Miguel Rômulo) en La favorita *Angelo (Júlio Oliveira) en CuChiCheos *Fernando (Rodrigo Hilbert) en Dinosaurios y robots *Héctor (Fábio Audi) en Por siempre *Arturito (André Frateschi) en Partes de mí *Alfonso de Monferrato (Rômulo Estrela) en Salve al rey Videojuegos *Max Dillon / Electro, Dr. Delaney en Spider-Man *Ralph en Detroit Become Human *Rakan en League of Legends *Frédéric Louille en Assassin's Creed: Unity *Voces adicionales en Watch Dogs 2 *Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II *Donnie Ruin Walsh en Call Of Duty: Black Ops 4 Televisión *La rosa de Guadalupe - Comandante Sergio Zuleta (episodio: "Calcetitas rojas") (2018) Intérprete Series animadas * Las heroicas aventuras del valiente Príncipe Ivandoe - (Tema de entrada) Películas animadas * Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz - (Vallamos a ver el Mago de Oz'', Jitterbug, ''Que tal) (con Luis Leonardo Suárez, Marc Winslow, ¿? y ¿?), Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones (hasta 2012) *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Television Mexicana *CBAudio *CineDub (desde 2017) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio - DNA *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2017) *Globo *IDF - The Factory *Ki Audio *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Lola MX *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande - Grande Imagen y Sonido S.A. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SIGE Produciendo (desde 2018) *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Maquinas *Tokio Enlaces externos *Facebook de Luis Fernando Orozco Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020